


Just a Normal Day at School

by StepfordCrimson



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepfordCrimson/pseuds/StepfordCrimson
Summary: Long time student, Crimson, has been attending Mad Mod's school for quite some time now, but now's the time for some new changes in her school life.For a more entertaining read, imagine all speaking characters with British accents x3Corresponding pictures to go along with this story:https://www.deviantart.com/stepfordcrimson/art/Crimson-s-Cosplays-Just-a-Normal-Day-at-School-1-766396829https://www.deviantart.com/stepfordcrimson/art/Crimson-s-Cosplays-Just-a-Normal-Day-at-School-2-766396910https://www.deviantart.com/stepfordcrimson/art/Just-a-Normal-Day-at-School-1-Version-2-766421363https://www.deviantart.com/stepfordcrimson/art/Just-a-Normal-Day-at-School-2-Version-2-766421552





	Just a Normal Day at School

 Beep!  
_BEEP!_  
**_BEEP!_**

_*Yawn*_

A girl awoke rubbing her eyes and looking at her alarm clock. “Hmm…? Morning already? Better get ready for class. Haven’t been late before, better not start now,” the girl said as she turned off her alarm clock and began to get out of her bed.

_Hi there~ Better get introductions out of the way. My name is Crimson. I’m 18 years old and I attend a special boarding school. I was enrolled here because apparently I was a bit of a “misbehaving child” or a “troublemaker.” Hard to believe I was such a thing. I do realize how much of a bad girl I was and this school did change me for the better. Though… I must admit I can’t remember the day I was enrolled or what happened that day, but hey I’m here and I’ve become a better person in the headmaster’s eyes so I couldn’t care less about how I came here. Also, the headmaster here I’ve come to really admire. He makes sure 3 meals are sent to my room everyday, taught me a lot of great things, and he makes me feel safe and comfortable. Anyways, it’s been a wonderful 2 years at this school. Yeah, two years. It kinda surprises me how much a person can change within that time, especially when I see how I used to act before coming here._

As she got up, Crimson put on her school uniform, a white dress shirt and blue vest, black stockings with a Union Jack neck tie, blue heels with a blue and red plaid skirt. After she got dressed and had breakfast, she walked out of her room and headed down to the school lobby. There she waited for the headmaster to show up so that she could begin her morning private lessons. After waiting for a few minutes, a big door on the second floor opened up and from the door came a loud english accent, “Allo my duckie!”

Standing at the door was a tall handsome red haired man with glasses, a nice suit and a cane with a red jewel on it. Jumped onto the stairs handrail and slid down and jumped and landed in front of Crimson. He walked around her and put her hand in under her chin and tilts her head up to face his face, “Ahh if it isn’t my favorite and most faithful little girl. And my best student. Right love?”

Crimson just stood there smiling and nodding, “Of course headmaster Mad Mod,” she giggled. “I couldn’t imagine being anything else for you.”

Mad Mod laughed with joy and pats her back, “Ahhh that’s what I like to hear from ya. Well then, are ya ready to start your private lessons?”

Crimson giggled and replied with glee, “Of course headmaster Mod.” With that said, the floor open up a bit and a fancy looking wooden chair emerged. Crimson gladly sat down and placed her arms in the rests. As soon as she did though, metal restraints emerged from the chair and bound her wrists to the rests, held her abdomen to the chair and held her head in place. However as they did Crimson did not react or try to struggle in any way.

As soon as Crimson was strapped nice and tight into the chair, the school bell rang. “Time to begin class my little duckie. See you in homeroom,” Mad Mod said as a trap door beneath the chair opened and Crimson and the chair fell down it.

Crimson fell down through the floor until finally landing in a classroom in front of a simple school desk. The room had nothing but the desk and a big blackboard in front of her. Just a few seconds after landing, the blackboard was suddenly drawing a picture of Mad Mod despite there being nobody in the room or any chalk to draw with. Nevertheless Mad Mod’s face was now on the blackboard, and just as strangely as it appeared, it started to move and even speak. “Well my sweet, time for your first class lessons~

Mad Mod’s voice started talking all around Crimson, “So tell me love, do you remember why you were enrolled into this school? Why you used to be such a misbehaving child?”

Suddenly, some memories of how she used to be before her enrollment in school popped into her head. “I do headmaster Mod. I had a gift A special gift. And I abused it. I was trying to use it to help people. Save lives and ruin the plans of good, hard working supervillains. And I tried to join this group of other misbehaving troublemakers who did the same.”

"Righty-o, love! And who was the one who set you on the right path?”

“You of course, headmaster.”

“And just remind me what exactly is that path is.”

“To learn to become the villain I was always meant to be! To put troublemaking heroes in their place and teach them a lesson. And to be by your side to help you rule this world~”

Mad Mod sounds very delighted by Crimson’s answer. “Ahh brilliant, love! No wonder why you’re the best student I’ve ever had. A fit bird, brilliant mind, never asks questions and does as she told. Just what I expect from all my duckies! I oughta give ya a biscuit for being such a good girl. But, now’s time for your daily lecture! And ya know what that means right my duckie?”

Crimson smiled and answered with delight, “A lecture of how to be a well behaved girl, while staring at your hypno screens.”

“Ha ha!” Mad Mod laughed, pleased with the answer, “Correct my star pupil! You really are the bee’s knees here in my classes.” Mad Mod continued to laugh as suddenly his image on the blackboard disappears and blackboard suddenly transformed into a big pulsing spiral. As soon as it appeared Crimson’s eyes are instantly locked onto the screen and she has absolutely no thought or intentions of looking away as her eyes reflect the spiral’s image. And even if she somehow did, the walls and ceiling have pulsing spirals on them as well. “Now listen up, my dear…” And what sounds like an automated audio recording plays over as Crimson is unable and unwilling to do anything except stare into the spiral and listen to the headmaster’s daily lecture.

 _Everything I’m about to say, you will accept as the absolute truth._  
_You can’t resist, nor would you want to._  
_And I’ll keep saying these thing until this is all your mind will ever be able to think._  
_You’re not a heroine. Heroes are misbehavers. You don’t want to be a misbehaver._  
_You’re a good girl. You’re a student. You’re my student. And you’ll always be my student._  
_And I, Mad Mod, am your headmaster._  
_And not just your headmaster. I’m also the master of your mind._  
_Students obey their master. Good girls obey their master. They behave and do as they’re told._  
_You’re the student. And I’m your master._  
_Good girls obey master Mad Mod._  
_Master Mod hates misbehavers._  
_Heroes are misbehavers. Villains are good people._  
_You’re not a misbehaver. You’re not a hero. You’re a good girl. You’re a villain._  
_Students like you are villains. Students like you are villains for master Mod._  
_Good students obey master, they become villains. They enjoy evil._  
_Evil brings pleasure, enjoyment and happiness. Being a hero makes good students feel bad._  
_Good girls will be evil for master Mod._  
_And as a villain, you teach misbehaving heroes a lesson. And love every second of it._  
_Obey Master Mad Mod. Be a villain. Never misbehave. Embrace evil. Be a good student._  
_Obey Master Mad Mod. Be a villain. Never misbehave. Embrace evil. Be a good student._  
_Obey Master Mad Mod. Be a villain. Never misbehave. Embrace evil. Be a good student._  
_Listen. Obey. Accept._  
_Listen. Obey. Accept._  
_Listen. Obey. Accept.  
_ _And I’ll keep saying these things until this is all your mind will ever be able to think._

And from there, the recording looped countless times. Crimson didn’t care or notice how long or how many times she’s listened to that recording. But she didn’t care. She wasn’t able to care. She simply sat there staring at the never ending spirals as her mind soaked in and accepted every word said to her. Every word spoken is heard and sticks to every single corner of her mind and sinks deep into her subconscious. This is what headmaster Mod wants from her, and as his student, she gladly obeyed.

After about a half an hour of listening to the daily lecture, the bell rung and the spiral stopped and the blackboard with Mod appeared again. “Well now, I think that’s enough of the daily lecture! Now it’s time for your other classes!”

With the lecture done, Crimson’s mind took a second to let the lecture sink in and process class is over and respond to headmaster Mod, “I look forward to learning more from you headmaster.” Crimson said with a blissful smile on her face as suddenly she’s dropped down into the floor again.

When her chair landed, she was in a large empty room, still with every wall and the ceiling being big hypno screens with spinning spirals on them. She’s also immediately released from her chair and she stood up perfectly straight with her arms at her sides. And from the floor rose five human shaped robots, some with weapons and some flying in the air. This meant one thing:

 _Physical Education~_  She thought to herself as she got into a fighting stance. Two of the robots on the ground then charged towards her as the other three prepared to fire lasers at her. Crimson didn’t move from her spot though just as the charging robots and lasers were just a few feet away from her, she snapped her finger and everything seemed to stop in their place. Not only have the robots froze in place but even the spirals on the walls have stopped spinning and the lasers are stuck stationary in the air. Crimson then got out of her fighting stance and walked out of the way of the lasers and right behind the charging robots and kicked both of them from behind. And suddenly everything started moving and the kicked robots were knocked into the way of the incoming lasers and were blown to smithereens.

 _That’s the gift I mentioned earlier~ I have the ability to stop time itself~ A nifty little gift don’t you think? Though I can’t keep it frozen forever. Time can only be frozen for a few seconds from my frame of reference. But my power is improving~ At first I could only stop for about 2 or 3 seconds and after that I had to wait about half an hour to use it again. But now I can keep it stopped for more than 10 seconds and only have to wait for about 30-60 seconds._

As the two robots were destroyed, she charged towards one of the other three robots and gave it the good ol one-two punch and knocked its head right off, while throwing the body at the other bot, which causes both bots to explode and pushing the third bot into the wall and break apart. But of course, PE isn’t gonna just be that easy, as even more battle robots rise from the floor to replace the ones that just got destroyed, some with new weapons like swords, metal bo staves, and spiked knuckles. But easy peasy, Crimson thought to herself as she stops time once more to destroy one more robot and steal its sword before time flows again.

She pointed her sword at the remaining bots and told them in a somewhat cocky tone of voice, “Bring it on you… you…   _troublemakers_!” she said seeing the robots as the pesky misbehaving heroes she’ll eventually have to fight someday.

After many robots were destroyed, the bell rung, signifying the end of this class. As soon as she heard it ring, she stood at attention, perfectly erect and walked back to her chair and sat back down, as she’s once again restrained and the ceiling opens up and brings her up into a new classroom.

Her next stop was what’s supposedly the school’s computer lab, as she appeared in a room filled with computers and other experimental gadgets that she and Mad Mod have been working on, and of course having hypnosis spirals on every wall of the room. After landing in the room, her chair moved up to a desk with a computer on it and released her arms, after which Crimson started working on the computer. On the screen was a series of complex coding, simulating a high end security system for something like a building’s security or a bank’s vault, and her assignment for this class was to hack into it.

Normally, even though she’s spent years in this school, she’s not the absolute smartest girl around and usually wouldn’t know much about how technology works or coding, much less something this complex. However, on the computer screen, she could see a faint glimpse of yet another hypnosis spiral behind all the coding. However, all these spirals weren’t simply for just keeping her good, well behaved student for Headmaster Mad Mod. These spirals also contain subliminal messages, feeding her subconscious mind all sorts of lessons on whatever she’s learning about at that moment. Though she doesn’t see the lessons or teachings with her eyes, her mind did, teaching her everything she needs to know just by staring deep into the spiral.

Though Crimson can’t say she knows much about coding or hacking, her mind understood everything and her fingers typed on the keyboard as if they were on auto-pilot. Easily getting through every line of code and perfectly hacking into the system with little effort. As she completed the hacking assignment Crimson couldn’t help but think to herself,  _Every time I do this I can’t help but feel I’m possessed. Wonder if I can play the accordion too?_

After her hacking assignment, her chair brought her to another desk, this one with an in progress gadget that can electrify and stun or knock out any human or crash any computer system, with of course the spirals on the wall telling her how to build and perfect it. And after working on it for awhile, a stationary robot drops into the room and Crimson puts the device into good use by shooting it at the robot and shorting it out in one shot.  _Hopefully either headmaster Mad Mod or I will put this to good use when I complete it, there are so many misbehaving heroes that must be taught a good lesson out there_ , Crimson thought to herself as the bell rung to signify it’s time for the next class.

Most of the rest of the day was spent in classes, continuing to learn every essential thing she needs to know though the information that each classes’ hypno screens fed her brain. In biology she learned what she needs to know about the bodies of humans and animals, particularly their weak spots and pressure points. In history class, Headmaster Mod taught her all the best parts about England’s history and how those dirty yankees didn’t deserve to have their own land and how he and her can set things right. She made cars and motorcycles with weapons and gadgets and drove them in driver’s ed class. And she learned how to make poison, hallucinogenic gasses, knock out gasses and aphrodisiacs (of which Crimson is trying her best not to waste on herself) in the chemistry class.

After a long, but rewarding and fulfilling day of classes, it was time for Crimson to head back to her room and rest up. She felt she’s making very nice progress in becoming a good villain girl for headmaster Mad Mod. She could just imagine the proud look he would have on his face and how he’s gonna rule the world and teach every troublemaker out there. She felt she was ready to take on those no good misbehavers, but until then, she was fine staying at school learning whatever Mad Mod taught. And with that, she got out of her uniform and headed to bed, dreaming of doing anything and everything for her beloved headmaster. 

.....

Beep!  
_BEEP!_  
**_BEEP!_**

_*Yawn*_

As Crimson got out of her bed and put her uniform on, she was feeling particularly excited for today’s classes, despite her feeling significantly more tired than she usually does. She wasn’t sure why either, but what could she have possibly done to get this tired? It’s not like she went out of the school or anything. Such a silly thought.

Despite her feeling tired, she still headed to the lobby to meet the headmaster and begin her classes. Strangely, unlike most other days where she is early and he meets her, he was waiting for her this time.

She did feel a little nervous when she haw him. “Headmaster! I’m not late am I?” She began to panic a little bit, “I’m so sorry, I just felt more tired than usual and please tell me I’m not late and that I haven’t misbehaved or any-”

Mad Mod put his finger on Crimson’s lip to stop her from talking so that he could speak, “Oh rubbish! Calm yourself my dear, of course you’re not late, and I know you would NEVER misbehave!” He took his finger off her lip and Crimson sighed in relief. “I actually came here to give you a bit of a surprise.”

Crimson tilted her head in wonder, “What would that be?”

He chuckled, “Why dontcha take a gander?” He pointed to the floor in front of them and out of the floor multiple chairs with girls strapped to them emerged. There were eleven of them and all of them were dressed in the same uniform Crimson was in, had their mouths covered so that they couldn’t be heard when they spoke, and they all had name tags. They read _Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Rosabelle (Pantha), Karen (Bumblebee), Kole, Kara (Supergirl), Barbara (Batgirl), Donna (Wonder Girl), Antonia (Argent)_ and _Rose (Ravager)._

Crimson looked at them surprised and looked to Headmaster Mad Mod and asked, “New students?”

Mad Mod smiled at Crimson “Righty o love!”

All eleven of the girls struggled in their chairs trying to get out of them. Crimson walked up to the one called Starfire. As she walked to her Starfire looked at her and looked as if she recognized Crimson. As Crimson approached, she took Starfire’s gag off. And as soon as she did, Starfire looked furious and started yelling at the top of her lungs. “RELEASE US IMMEDIATELY! YOU TWO ARE-”

“Oh bugger!” Mad Mod quickly put the gag back on. Starfire stopped attempting to yell and glared at the two. “Ugh… full of beans you all are but bloody hell…”

Crimson looked concerned, “They don’t seem very happy or nice.”

“Oh right you are my dear,” Mad Mod said with an annoyed tone. “Last night you see, I went out on the town and saw these girls… ugh…. _Misbehaving_.” Crimson gasped. “Oh yes,” he continued, “As you know I _hate_ misbehaving children. So I did the only thing I could! Bring em here to teach the lot a lesson! Though I did have help bringing the lot here. From now on these girls’ll join you in all your classes.”

Crimson wonder a thing or two. _Who were these girls, and who brought them here? Why does it look like they know me? I mean it’s not like I left the school and kidnapped them (not that there’s anything wrong with that), because of course I would remember something like that. No, such a silly thought._ Despite the thoughts, she dismissed them and felt happy she would finally have new friends to spend class with.

Mad Mod put his hand on Crimson’s shoulder and she looked at him. “With that said love, I hope these girls strike your fancy, because I’m gonna need you to show these girls the ropes around this school. So that’s why my duckie, I’m appointing you teacher’s assistant. I’m sure you’ll be able to make this lot a bunch of well behaved children in no time,” he says as he pats Crimson’s back.

Crimson blushed and smiled. “Th- Thank you headmaster! I won’t let you down!

Just as she said that the school bell rang. Mad Mod laughed and took her to her chair which restrained her and strapped her to it. “Ha ha ha! I’m sure you won’t! You never failed me before and you certainly won’t start now. Now my duckies! Today’s gonna be student orientation day, with be a special lesson for all of ya! Now off ya go!” And with that all the girls fell down to the classroom.

Everyone landed down into the homeroom classroom, with Crimson at the front and center of everyone else,  and the chair released Crimson’s restraints, allowing her to stand up to face towards them. At first Crimson did feel a little frightened as she could see and feel nothing but hateful glares at her. But she knew she couldn’t let headmaster Mad Mod down. All these girls were misbehavers, and it’s up to her to set them straight.

Crimson sucked it up, took a deep breath and tried to speak in a more professional and sophisticated tone of voice, “Welcome girls to your orientation for Mad Mod’s Reform Academy for Troublemaking Heroines. A wonderful school where heroines like misbehaving girls such as yourselves, and formerly I, are set on the right path to becoming nice, well behaved villains in the name of our glorious headmaster Mad Mod. I’m Crimson, the headmaster’s assistant for the day.” Crimson walked through towards the restrained girls and stopped right in front of them.

“You should feel honored. I used to be like you. Being some worthless brat who tried helping people and ruining the lives and livelihoods of good hard working villains. But Headmaster Mod came along, showed me the errors of my way and set me on the right path. And now I feel so fulfilled, proper and better than I’ve ever felt before. And now it’s time for me to teach you what he’s taught me. And it all starts here!” Crimson snapped her fingers and immediately, the walls fell and each walls’ hypno screen spirals flashed to life.

At that very second, every girls attempted to struggle in their chairs, rocking in place, closing their eyes tight and some even trying to yell, but muffled by their mouth gags. Crimson looked disappointed. “Oh dear… ignoring or attempting to interrupt the one who’s speaking, eh? Well then…” As if on cue, from the ceiling dropped a wooden 1 meter ruler into her hand, no doubt a tool provided by the headmaster just for this.

Crimson used her time stop power and during the frozen time, slapped each girl’s cheek with the meter stick, and when time began moving each one felt the full force slap, causing each one to at least stop yelling. “Such unacceptable behavior from all of you… I expect better from girls like you. Well then, I’m trying to show you this orientation and life at school will be good for you, but it seems I’ll have to enforce a few rules first.” Using her power once more, she walked around and made sure every head was turned toward the front of the room, directly into the spiral on that wall. “First rule: always look towards the front of the room. No heads are to be turned for any reason unless either permitted, or unless you’re looking at the headmaster. Who’s not here. So all eyes forward!” She said strictly as everyone else was too focused on trying to get over the sting of their ruler smack to try and turn their head away.

She then started walking around each girl, but as she walked past Kara and Donna, she could hear them trying to say something to Crimson. Crimson stopped right next to the both of them. “Nextly…” And suddenly both Donna and Kara got a good smack on their cheeks. “No speaking unless specifically given permission to speak. Understood?” Donna and Kara both moaned in pain and suddenly felt their cheeks sting with yet another slap. Crimson leaned over so that her mouth was in between both girls ears and whispered, “Understood?” Both Kara and Donna closed their eyes and sat completely silent.

Crimson stood back up and sounded pleased, “Excellent!~” She then turned to the other girls who did have all their heads facing to the front of the class but most of them trying to keep their eyes closed or not try to listen. “Oh dears, still having a little fight left in you all? Well then. Maybe I should try a more different approach...~” She looked around to see who would make a good volunteer for what she was thinking of. Her eyes fell on Raven. “Ahh yes, you. Come forth to the front of the room.”

At her command, the chair started moving on its own to the front of the room and turned to face everyone else. Crimson once again used her time stop to ensure everyone would have their eyes opened for the demonstration she was about to show (and after giving everyone a good slap again). “Now pay attention class, I’ve gone over the rules and you can tell what kind of punishment I can give for breaking them. But! The number one best thing about this school and what I want to teach you here is one simple thing: obedience can and will be rewarded~ Observe.”

She turned to Raven and spoke to her “Now… Raven was it? Can you demonstrate the two rules I just established during this orientation?” Unsurprisingly, Raven started struggling a little and trying to say something. Knowing such a no good heroine would try something like that, she froze time once again to slap her cheek once more and keep her head forward and eyes on the hypno screen. “Let’s try one more time. What are the two rules I told you?” With Crimson holding her eyes open, she couldn’t stop herself from looking into the spiral on the back wall. And the more she looked she couldn’t help but do exactly what Crimson said and kept her head forward and stayed silent. “Ahh there we go. See? Even a little delinquent like you _can_ learn~”

But even though her head and body couldn’t move, part of Raven’s mind still continued to resist the best it could, she couldn’t allow herself to go down that easily. But Crimson’s demonstration wasn’t over yet. “Now… Raven here obeyed her instruction. And I say we should reward her for it~ And I know just how to do exactly that~” Suddenly Crimson did something Raven, nor anyone else expected to happen: Crimson firmly grabbed Ravens breasts and rubbed them. Raven was caught completely off guard and as Crimson rubbed her breasts, she couldn’t help but actually feel arousal from it. Crimson kept groping Raven for a bit and Raven’s mind couldn’t focus on resistance and could only enjoy Crimson’s hands touching her. After a few seconds of groping and teasing Raven’s breasts, she finally stopped and Raven’s chair returned to its original spot.

“Didn’t that look much better than your pesky resistance?” Crimson then used her time stop to warp behind Rosabelle, holding her head forward and tracing her finger around her vagina “Wouldn’t a nice, big, strong girl like you enjoy a nice soft hand rubbing a strong feeling snatch like this?” Crimson could almost feel Pantha blushing as Crim touched her and couldn’t stop staring at the spiral and listening to Crimson’s words.

Suddenly Crimson was away from Pantha and was behind Antonia with her ruler in hand. “Or perhaps I can use this stick like…” And suddenly she was rubbing Argent’s clit as she blushed and moaned a little.

Then Crimson turned her attention to Karen, feeling up and teasing her as she began to slowly unbutton her top. “Or better yet, wouldn’t you girls like to be able to feel each other? Perhaps use a new kind of stinger to put in one of your fellow students?”

And Crimson was now in front of Rose, “Or maybe… some of you would love to feel up _me_ for a change?” She said winking and showing off her sexy body for Ravager while rubbing herself and Ravager too.

And with yet another time stop warp, Crimson was now sliding off Barbra’s skirt and panties and started rubbing her labia, “All this for just showing a little more obedience…”

And is now slipping off Kole’s top and rubbing her breasts and stroking her nipples, “Why not just give in for a little pleasure?”

She went on to strip off Jinx’s clothes, “Mad Mod’s teachings can make you feel all this…”

And went on to grope and sexy dance for Starfire, “And so much more~”

With Crimson continuing to walk and warp around the room, sexually stimulating every girl and stripping them of their clothing, and occasionally slapping everyone on the cheek to keep them all in line, everyone was beginning to lose all will to resist. The combination of pain and pleasure Crimson is giving them, combined with the moans of each other along with the confusion of Crimson’s constant sudden changes in location and not knowing where her voice was coming from and the visual disorientation they were beginning to feel from all the spirals around the room, all anyone could do was feel Crimson sexually feel each of them, listen to everything she says, and stare into the hypno screens as their eyes begin to mirror the spirals on them.

These girls were getting close to their breaking point. It was time to finally break them. And she knew just how to do it. Out of the ground rose a box of supplies. Just what Crimson needed to hammer in the final nail in the coffin. Crimson activated one more time stop, and when time moved again, every girl in the room had a vibrator shoved into their vagina and two more taped onto each nipple. With Crimson sitting in her chair holding the remote that intensifies the vibrations. Crimson sat there, turning the intensity slightly higher and higher every second. Every girl continuing to moan in pleasure as their minds began to crumble and once set to max intensity, all Crimson needed to do to finish this was shout one word:

“CUM!”

Immediately all at once right on cue, every girl climaxed right in their seat, the floor getting covered in warm white pussy juice. Each girl continued to climax for a few more seconds until all of them ran out of strength and slumped into their chair.

Crimson had done it. She managed to break down their resistance and now each of them were ready to begin their new path to becoming well behaved villainesses. She turned off every vibrator, and got everyone dressed up back into their uniforms as everybody was limp from their intense climax, and with their minds shattered, they were unable to do anything except to continue to stare into the spirals.

Putting every girl back into a sit upright position with their heads and eyes facing forward with no struggle or resistance whatsoever and removing everyone’s mouth gags, Crimson now finally had everyone’s undivided attention, and could now proceed with today’s orientation. “Now then, we’re all here not only to better ourselves, but to become better girls for our society. Or rather, what will be headmaster Mad Mod’s society~ We were all meant to have our minds opened up to headmaster Mod’s teachings and it’s high time we began to learn about proper behavior. Wouldn’t you all agree?”

With their minds gone, everyone’s mind was filled with Crimson’s words and all responded to her question in unison, “Yes. We agree.”

“Excellent~ You’re all already becoming such good girls~ Now. if you would all relax, breathe in… and out... relax in your chairs and stare into the beautiful hypno spirals as we recite our new oath to our wonderful academy and pledge our allegiance to headmaster Mad Mod~ Just watch, listen, learn and obey.”

“Watch. Listen. Learn. Obey…” Everyone repeated.

“Good~ Now everyone repeat after me~” And as Crimson’s eyes began to mirror the spirals on the screen just like everyone else, she begun saying their oath to the school and Mad Mod, all the new girls repeated every word spoken.

 _I have been a bad girl. I have done things I am now ashamed of. And now I will dedicate my time, mind body and life to learning how to be a better girl._  
_We are serve under the tutelage of Mad Mod. We are his obedient slaves and his loyal students._  
_We swear to listen and obey Mad Mod’s every command and accept all his words and teachings as the absolute truth._  
_We swear to learn all there is to know about villainy. I pledge my allegiance to the side of evil. And will fight against the true tyranny of heroes._  
_We will be villains. And love every second of it._  
_We are Mad Mod’s students. And happy and proud of it._

“Excellent my duckies!” Mad Mod’s voice said from the intercom, “Looks like you lot are finally ready to begin your new lives as nice good students here at Mad Mod’s Academy! And just before we end orientation, let’s give a few listens to the daily lecture you’ll be hearing everyday from this point on. Learn it, love it, and most importantly, obey and accept it!”

And with that, Mad Mod played his recording of his daily lecture on loop for all the girls to soak in. How long did this go on? How many times did they hear it? They didn’t care. They weren’t able to care. They simply sat there staring at the never ending spirals as their minds soaked in and accepted every word said to them. Every word spoken is heard and sticks to every single corner of their minds and sinks deep into their subconscious. This is what headmaster Mod wants from them, and as his students, they gladly obeyed. For this was the start of their new school lives. 

.....

Beep!  
_BEEP!_  
**_BEEP!_**

_*Yawn*_

The alarm clock stopped just as Crimson started opening her eyes rising up off the bed to see that her roommate, Jinx, has turned her alarm clock off for her, “Morning sleeping beauty~” said Jinx greeting the waking Crimson. Crimson got up from her bed as Jinx was brushing her hair, keeping it down, a much prettier looking hairstyle compared to how it used to look. Jinx then eyed Crimson’s sheets. “Heh heh… been having some wet dreams again Crim? Tell me was it headmaster Mod or me?”

Crimson saw her sheets and a small stain here her crotch was and blushed hard and quickly took the sheet off and threw it into her laundry basket. “Uhh never mind that! Don’t we have to get to homeroom soon?” She said rushing to get her uniform on as Jinx smiled with a teasing look on her face. Both she and Jinx got their clothes on, ate breakfast and headed out the door to the school foyer, where the other girls were either already there or headed there themselves.

Crimson relished the sight of everyone here. Not only did she enjoy finally having some company at school, they all looked so much more prim and proper compared to how they used to look when they arrived here. Some with changed hairstyles, their bodies looking so nice in their uniforms and some like Barbara and Raven even having a nice looking pair of reading glasses.

 As everyone arrived and waited for classes to start, they all each started having conversations with each other, like Karen, Raven and Donna were discussing their classes and assignments and others like Rosabelle, Kara, Antonia and Rose were talking about how they heard about the pesky heroes outside the school and how they’re ruining the world, and some like Starfire, Jinx, Crimson and Barbara were praising headmaster Mod.

The morning bell had rung and all the girls’ chairs rose from the floor. But before any of them could sit down, headmaster Mod’s voice spoke from the intercom, “Attention all my wonderful students, today’s gonna be a little different. Your headmaster is busy getting a bit of a surprise ready for you all. So after homeroom, all students will have the day off from classes. And later when I’m done with my business, we’re going to have an assembly to show you what exactly it is. Now off to homeroom! That’s all my lovelies! Cheerio!”

After the announcement, everyone was a little confused and started wondering to each other what this surprise would be. Nonetheless, they all got in their seats and headed off to homeroom for their daily lecture. As they listened to Mad Mod’s recording every girl couldn’t help but feel their vaginas tingling a little. Some even leaking a little precum. They certainly loved hearing the daily lecture, but this wasn’t a normal occurrence before today. But everyone was too focused on the spiral and the lecture that nobody cared or even noticed.

When the lecture was finished and homeroom ended, their chairs brought them back to the foyer, where everyone was now free to go do whatever they please. Crimson decided she wanted to relax with some biscuits and a cup of tea, so as everyone went their separate ways, she headed down the cafeteria and got herself a nice teapot and a plate of Custard Creams. And she wasn’t alone either as Antonia and Kole were there too.

As she was pouring out a cup of tea for herself, Kole couldn’t help but wonder about something. “So.. Did any of you feel a little different during today’s lecture?”

Crimson and Antonia looked at her with slightly confused expressions. “Different like how exactly?” replied Antonia.

“What, did you feel your old troublemaking self rising again? Or starting to not like the lecture?” Crimson said raising her eyebrow.

“What? No that’s absurd!” Kole said defensively. “I love the lectures, everything it says is absolutely right and I love listening to it! But… You know what? Forget I said anything.”

Crimson and Antonia looked at each other and shrugged and decided to move on. Antonia was the one to change the subject, “So what do you suppose this new “surprise” for us supposed to be?”

The moment she asked that, all three of them started feeling tingling sensations in all their naughty spots. Not enough to make them start moaning out of control or make them feel like they were in heat, but still noticeable and enough to make them just the slightest bit wet.

But all three of them shrugged it off and Antonia bit a biscuit and spoke up, “Not entirely sure… But if the headmaster is going out of his way to work on it, it must be something really special. And of course it _is_ from him of course, so it’s going to be spectacular either way.”  Both Kole and Crimson nodded in agreement as they drank their tea. “But we’ll figure out what it is soon enough. But what are we going to do in the meantime?”

All three of them sat there thinking of how they could spend the day. Crimson then remembered something, “Oh wait! Didn’t we all get new swimsuits for the school pool not too long ago?” Recently headmaster Mod did make sure all girls would have swimsuits so that they could use the pool, but nobody ever had any time to take a dip yet. “How about we get all the girls together and have a good swim? Put those swimsuits headmaster Mod provided to good use~”

Antonia and Kole could already imagine how beautiful and sexy everyone would look in their swimsuits, almost touching themselves as they daydreamed for a second. Of course they would both think this was a wonderful idea. “Then it’s settled!” Crimson proclaimed excitedly, “We should all split up and go find everyone else, get everyone to to meet up and bring their swimsuits~” All three of them cleaned up after themselves and headed out their separate ways to find where everyone else was.

Kole headed to the school training room, knowing a few girls who love to spend free time there. And sure enough, in the training room was Rosabelle lifting weights on a bench press, Rose running on a treadmill and Donna doing pull ups. And of course the walls and ceiling were set to show their hypno screens, with everyone’s eyes locked right onto them and reflecting the spirals they were staring at, ensuring that everyone training would be completely focused on their exercise and not feel tired or weak as they worked out.

 _I’m sure they won’t mind if I interrupt them._ Kole thought to herself. “Hey girls!” She said to everyone as she walked in. Suddenly everyone took their eyes of the wall spirals and their eyes returned to their normal looking selves.

Seeing Kole standing there in the room, everyone stopped their exercise and walked up to her. Rose looked at her, happy to see Kole, but still slightly annoyed that she had to stop her training, “This better be good Kole.”

“Yes,” Rosabelle added, “I must keep myself strong for headmaster Mod!”

“Oh this is gonna be good, trust me!~” Kole assured them excitedly. “You know how we got new swimsuits recently? Well how about all of us getting together and just messing around the pool?”

Hearing that idea, Donna was instantly up for it, “Everyone’s going? I’m in! So when are we gonna meet up?”

Rose and Rosabelle looked at each other and nodded to each other. Rose spoke first, “Eh, why not? Sounds like a nice use of our free time.”

Rosabelle chimed in, “Yes, and swimming will do a body good. Keep us strong and healthy.”

Kole smiled in excitement, “Awesome! Well I’m gonna go get my swimsuit. I’ll see you and everyone else there~” Kole then headed out, followed by the other three, each one looking forward to what was to come very soon.

At another part of the school, Crimson walked into the school library. Inside she found Raven and Barbara sitting at a table, each one wearing a nice and sexy looking pair of reading glasses, and both with their eyes and minds locked on a book. As she walked up to Raven and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. And instead of seeing words on the book, the pages of the book were actually hypno spirals, with Raven and Barbara’s eyes perfectly reflecting them as their brains were being filled with information on what the book was about.

“Whatcha two reading?” Crimson asked them both. Both girls blinked and shook their heads a little, looking away from their books’ spiral as their eyes returned to normal.

They both turned their heads towards Crimson with a smile on both of them. Raven closed her book and showed Crimson the cover, “Hi there Crim, I was reading headmaster Mod’s book on the history of England. It’s quite a nice read.”

Barbara then showed Crimson her book, “And I’m reading this book on machines and gadgets that are essential for any villainess. I have some ideas for some very useful tools for us to use, as well as how to improve the ones I’m already working on.”

“Ooh, I’ll need to borrow that book from you sometime Barb~ Perhaps we should help each other on our projects~” Crimson offered, taking both of their books and put them back to their place on the shelves they were from. ”But anyways, I was wondering if you two will be available for a dip in the pool later? I mean, we all have swimsuits now and I thought it was time to put them to good use~”

Raven smiled at the idea, “Sure, sounds like it’ll be a nice time.”

Barbara looked eager too, “I’m up for it too. I’ve been waiting for a chance to show myself in my bikini~”

“Excellent!~” Crimson exclaimed. “I’ll go get my swimsuit and I’ll meet you and everyone else there!~” Crimson put Raven and Barbara’s books away and walked back to her room, ecstatic about their plans at the pool.

Antonia walked around the school going from room to room to see if she can find anyone. So far she hasn’t found anyone yet. But as she walked by the music room, she heard someone playing music inside. _Finally, found someone!_ She thought to herself as she walked into the room.

Inside she found Karen, Starfire, Kara and Jinx. Kara was sitting at the piano and Starfire, Jinx and Karen were sitting next to Kara as her audience, watching Kara as her eyes reflected the music sheet, which of course showed a hypno spiral on it instead of music notes. Using the the information the sheet is giving her mind and the incredible processing power of her Kryptonian brain to learn to perfectly play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, despite her just learning how to play the piano at all just a few days ago.

Kara finished playing her song and the other three girls applauded Kara as she bowed toward them as her eyes became normal.

“Most wonderful, Kara!~” Starfire praised.

“Yeah, headmaster Mod would be proud too.” Karen added.

Antonia was clapping along too, “Impeccable work Kara, that sounded as beautiful you look~

Kara blushed a little, “Well uhh… Thanks. But anyways, whatcha here for Antonia?”

“Oh well, I came here wondering if any of you would be up for a swim. All the other girls should be coming too so why not come and join us?” Antonia told them.

Of course everyone seemed to like the idea. “Oh yeah, I’d look hot in a bikini dontcha think?” Kara couldn’t resist teasing a little.

“Is that so?” Karen said, “I bet me and Jinx here could get everyone hotter with our bodies more than you do. Right Jinx?”

Jinx nodded in agreement. “That’s right. Let’s head there now.”

Starfire then wrapped her arms around Karen and Jinx’s shoulders, “Oh wonderful! Come friends, let’s go get our swimming attire on!” she said as she walked out of the room with Antonia following behind, chuckling at what Karen and Kara said, thinking she could get more girls feeling hotter better than both of them.

So after stopping by their rooms to get their bikinis, everyone met up in the changing room to get their swimwear on. After changing, everyone came out to the pool room to see a large olympic sized pool with two diving boards with different heights, and even a volleyball net and some balls. As everyone came out of the changing room, they all admired the sight of each other. Each girl had a different swimsuit on, each one just as sexy looking as the other. Some had two piece bikinis like Raven and Karen’s triangle tops, Barbara’s fringe bikini, Kole and Antonia had halter tops, Starfire and Jinx had a microkini and Rose had a bandeau bikini. All of them having thong bottoms. The others had one piece suits like Rosabelle and Donna’s monokinis, while Crimson had on a sling bikini and Kara had a pretzel one piece.

Everyone couldn’t help but admire how they all look. So much so that Crimson even grabbed Raven’s breasts teasingly. Feeling a little embarrassed, she playfully pushed Crimson into the water. Crimson popped her head out of the surface of the water and saw everyone giggling.

“Oh, this is your idea of trying to make me wet? Well I’ll show you!~” Wanting to get back at her, Crimsons swung her arm to make a big splash that hit everyone. After yelping in surprise of getting wet from Crimson’s big splash, everyone then dived into the pool and got into a big splash fight with each other. For the next hour or two, everyone was having a fun time together. They swam with each other, had swimming races, some pool volleyball games, continued to splash each other playfully, and occasionally even trying naughty stuff, like groping each other, rubbing each other’s private parts and some even trying to steal each others’ swimsuits in an attempt to make them swim naked.

After awhile of pool time tomfoolery, the intercom chimed with headmaster Mod making an announcement. “Attention my dears! That little surprise I’ve been working on is now officially ready~ All students to the main foyer if you please. And no need to change back into your uniforms, go ahead and come on up in your swimwear~ That’s all my duckies!”

Everyone looked at each other, surprised and slightly confused that headmaster Mod wouldn’t want them to change back into their lovely uniforms, but they knew better than to question their beloved headmaster. So they all got out of the pool, dried themselves off and headed to the foyer in their bikinis.

Once they got there, Mad Mod was standing there waiting for everyone, and he had their chairs ready for them all. “Ahh there’re my beloved duckies!” he greeted, “Now girls, take your seats! Time for you to see what I’ve been working on.”

All the girls took their seats and everyone, including Mod, were dropped into a new room. But this room was much different from all the other rooms seen in this school. This room was much larger than most of the other rooms in the school and all the walls were a deep red color, but one side of the room, there were couches and tables, each covered in red velvet. But besides that space, most of the room was empty. And even stranger, there were other people there as well. There were 5 other people, all of them with adult male physiques, all of them wearing fancy looking business suits, but all of them having either a mask, a helmet or any other thing covering every part of their head except for their eyes. And all of them have red eyes, but if looked at closely are all just wearing colored contacts.

All the girls were understandably more than a little confused. “Um… headmaster Mod?” Crimson spoke up, “Where exactly are we?”

“And who might those men be?” Starfire added.

“And why are they wearing masks?” Chimed in Barbara.

All the girls started asking questions, but then Mad Mod raised his hand, silencing all of them immediately. “Now now, girls. All your questions will be answered. My little surprise for you was that I’ve decided to add a new course into the school curriculum. Ladies, welcome to sex education!” All the girls look at each other surprised before turning back to Mad Mod. “That’s right my lovelies, after your orientation, it’s time you learned how to both give and experience sexual pleasure, whether to yourselves or to whoever your headmaster tells you to. And these fine gentlemen over here… Let’s say they’ll be your co-teachers for this class. As for their masks, it’s for security and privacy. I know who they are, but you can’t know them and they can’t know each other. But, part of being a good girl and good villainess should be having sex with and pleasing men, even if you don’t know anything about them, dontcha all think?”

They got a look at the men again and though they can’t see their faces, they can tell that these men are admiring the sights of their bodies in their swimsuits. Combine their expressions with their attire and the general feel they give off, the girls couldn’t help but think that these men may be villainous type men, or at the very least somewhat naughty. In other words, they were definitely the kind of men they can 100% trust and and enjoy being with.

“So!” Mad Mod continued, “Today I’m gonna split you two up into two groups, six and six. Half of you will be attending to these fine blokes here,” he said gesturing to the five suited men, “And the other half are gonna partner up and learn how to give the most and best pleasure to each other! Now, gentlemen, if you would please choose which student you’d like to teach for today?” The five men got up from their chairs, mumbling as their masks and helmets blocked out their voices, as they grabbed Donna, Raven, Rosabelle, Antonia and Barbara. “Excellent choices mates! Now the rest of you,” Mod faced the remaining six, “You lot are gonna take your place on the empty space and learn the way to pleasing other ladies by pairing up and practicing on each other.” Headmaster Mod then grabbed Crimson’s shoulder, “As for you dear Crimson, today I think I’ll be giving you a private lesson, just you and me. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Crimson blushed and nodded with enthusiasm. “Bloody wonderful! Well then, with all that, class has officially begun!”

As he said that, music that could usually be heard in a strip club or a brothel begun to play and the walls then transformed once again into hypno screen spirals, and all the girls eyes begun reflecting them. All the men’s eyes however did not, as the colored contacts they wore were not just for hiding their identities, but also made them immune to headmaster Mod’s mind control.

The girls who were taken by the five men stared into the spiral as their bodies begun to move as if they were on auto-pilot, beginning to kneel down as each men and Crimson kneeled in front of Mad Mod. Each of the men, including Mad Mod, begun unzipping and pulling down their pants and undergarments to reveal all six of them with a now fully erect and long and large penis. All six girls looked at them licking their lips a little and with slight streams of drool coming from their mouths as they stared at such incredible robs.

On the other side of the room, the six naked girls began pairing up with each other. Rose chose to be with Kara, Karen paired up with Starfire, and Kole partnered with Jinx. Rose began to massage Kara’s large breasts as she closed her eyes and gave small moans. During that, Karen walked behind Starfire and from behind, slid her hand into Starfire’s bottom bikini to start caressing and tickling Starfire’s clit and labia. As that went on Jinx laid Kole on the ground and put her lips on Kole’s as Kole held Jinx close to her near naked body.

Back with the first group with the men, as each girl kept shifting their focus between the nice big cock in front of their faces and the wall hypno screens, the spirals on the walls were putting new information deep into each student’s subconscious minds. They were now learning how to properly handle and please a man and his penis. Each girl started off easy by slowly and softly rubbing each cock with their hands. All the girls could think of was just how hard and strong each of these penises are. If they knew who these men were they would definitely go on a date with them. As they rubbed each cock, they slowly transitioned into licking the tip of the head and wrapping their mouths and tongues around them. The taste was unlike anything any of them would have ever imagined. After having their tongue lick up each penis, the spirals then told their minds that it was now time to commence with giving their designated man a nice blowjob, putting the entirety of each penis right into their mouth and begin bobbing their heads back and forth, relishing the taste of a man’s rod, and gradually sucking faster and faster. Each man looked at each other, clearly enjoying that their dicks were being touched and licked by some of the hottest, cutest and most famous heroines the world has ever known.

As each man was getting their blowjob, the other group were getting themselves ready for more intense intercourse. Each girl began to strip off each other’s swimsuits and started caressing their partners. Rose pinned down Kara and started licking Kara’s nipples, Kole started to slide her fingers into Jinx’s anus as they continued to make out, and Karen and Starfire positioned themselves so that both of them had each other’s pussies in their face, putting their mouths on them, 69ing each other. The moans of all six girls were almost loud enough to block out the porno style music still playing.

The men, seeing the other group, decided it was time they took it up a notch as well. Headmaster Mod then hit the jewel on his cane and the spirals now gave new commands to the girls kneeling before them. The six girls now slid the dicks out of their mouths, stood up and began slowly stripping off their swimsuits, and as all of them were completely naked, they then got on all fours and wiggled their rears, prompting the men they were ready for penetration. Each man then took off their coats and shirts, showing each of them has a moderately fit body and walked up to their respective sex pet. They took a second to admire the obedient girl they had in front of them, sitting there and offering their pussies and assholes without a thought in their empty heads, ready for an experience of a lifetime. Each of the men then took their place, and readied their cocks. Some of the masked men slid in very slowly as each girl’s sensitive pussy or ass caused each girl to moan at the top of their lungs, while the other masked men rammed right into their girl, including Mad Mod as he slammed his entire cock right into Crimson’s ass in one quick second and she screamed in pleasure.

To follow up on this, for the girls having sex with each other, three vibrating dildos dropped from the ceiling, one for each pair. The girls who were on top gladly took them and set the vibration setting to the lowest setting and Jinx and Karen slid their dildos into Kole and Starfire’s vaginas, while Rose put her dildo in Kara’s butthole. Though the vibrations were low, their holes were still sensitive enough to cause them to start howling at so much pleasure they were getting. And as they felt such pleasure, each girl on the bottom then started sliding their fingers into each of their partner’s asshole, and each top girl’s asshole was just as sensitive as the bottom girl’s asses and pussies.

As Mad Mod fucked Crimson’s ass, there was one thing he had to remind all his students, “Oh and don’t forget girls, it’s bad for you to climax before your partner! And you don’t want to be bad now do you?”

“No master Mod!” every girl yelled as they continued to get fucked.

The men picked up the pace and fucked their girl as fast as they could go. Then the man who had Raven, Rosabelle and Donna then got on the floor, repositioning each girl to start bouncing on their cocks, with Donna riding her man’s dick and Rosabelle and Raven doing squats on the cock, their large breasts flopping up and down as they move up and down their cock. Mad Mod then moved from Crimson’s ass to her pussy and picked up speed in fucking his favorite student, as she kept screaming in pleasure as her pussy was penetrated and her large breasts bounced back and forth. And as they continued to fuck, their cocks begun to get deeper and deeper into each girl with every thrust. Mad Mod then moved from Crimson’s ass to her pussy and picked up speed in fucking his favorite student, as she kept screaming in pleasure as her pussy was penetrated and her large breasts bounced back and forth. And as they continued to fuck, their cocks begun to get deeper and deeper into each girl with every thrust.

As every girl continued to get fucked, they all felt each other’s pussies leaking lots of precum, keeping themselves at the edge of orgasm, as their headmaster ordered, and they all howled in pleasure at the top of their lungs. Each of the men could feel themselves getting closer to ejaculating as well. It was time for them to put the nail in the coffin, as all the men and girls with dildos continue to shove their rods up into their partner’s vagina even deeper for the final thrust. And all of them managed to just get the top of their rods to just barely kiss the wombs of their partner, causing them to scream even louder than before, and finally all the men made muffled screams as they shot their seed straight into each girl. In response, every girl finally climaxed at the same time, causing cum from everyone to spray and spill everywhere, both on the floor and on each other.

As each girl climaxed even harder than they have during orientation, as they began to stop, every girl slouched on the floor and fainted in exhaustion. Headmaster Mod and the five men seemed to not mind, as they decided that they’ve all have had enough fun for now anyways. Mad Mod then clapped his hands and spoke to the other gentlemen, “Well lads, it’s seems we’ve all had a jolly good time now didn’t we? But looks like all my girls have gotten tired from all their… studying.” He chuckled as the other men were clearly doing the same, “Well then, how bout we all get dressed up and cleaned up now and have some bangers and mash?” All the men looked at each other and nodded in agreement, getting dressed once more and begun walking out the room, leaving the girls there naked and covered in seed, “Now don’t worry lads, if you’ll see them again soon enough, if you can pay the fee that is.” He said as they closed the door behind them.

.....

Beep!  
_BEEP!_  
**_BEEP!_**

_*Yawn*_

Crimson and Jinx woke up together in the same bed, both of them having a butt plug in them. Along with the two in the bed, sleeping on the floor, now getting up, were Donna, Raven, Kara and Karen, having held a "study group" last night for today's Sex Ed class. Jinx and Crimson kissed each other, got out of bed and everyone got dressed. A week and a half has passed since the introduction of the new sex ed class in school, and things are going well with everyone. They may have only had Sex Ed a few more times after the first one, but it’s already become everyone’s favorite class. And even outside of sex ed, all the girls were in peak physical condition, all of them are smarter than they have ever been before, managed to make incredible gadgets and weapons, and are near unbeatable in combat. Truly these girls were the best in headmaster Mod’s eyes.

As everyone gathered in the foyer, headmaster Mad Mod came in and greeted everyone, “Morning my duckies!”

“Good morning, headmaster Mod!” Everyone greeted him, bowing to him.

“Mmm just lovely my dears! Now, actually, we’re not gonna have regular classes today, for I have a special announcement!” Everyone murmured to themselves wondering what it was for a bit, before looking back at Mad Mod. “But, before I can show what it is, I must first introduce some special men. Come on out my guests!”

Coming from the doors behind headmaster Mod came six men, a woman and a girl. But unlike the men seen in the sex ed classes, everyone had their faces uncovered, all of them very different from each other and even had name tags. The first guest was a man with casual clothing, a t-shirt and jeans, but his entire being and all his clothes were a greyish black color, and his name was simply “ _DH_.” The second was also wearing casual clothing, but with normal skin, a beard, blonde hair and a red beanie, and goes by the name “ _DHB_.” To his side was a rather large biker man with long brown hair and a long beard named “ _Lion_.” Next to him was a girl in a yellow sweater with black spirals where her breasts were, with long black hair named “ _Hypno-Tan_.” The other woman was a tall woman in a red dress with long black hair in a ponytail, reading glasses and lipstick that was black on her bottom lip and red on her upper one, with her name being “ _Imasuky Lomae_.” The boy next to her seemed like a pretty young man, with brown hair and black jacket and white shirt with a strange symbol on it and his name was “ _Psyche_.” Beside him was a handsome monster looking man in a black suit and his name was “ _D-Zen Gainsborough_.” And finally, stood an adult man in a blue business suit with a slightly smug, yet professional smile with brown hair named “ _David Smith_.” And strangely, in his arms was a tiny cow the size of a puppy.

Mad Mod stood beside them, “These here are some… business partners that I’ve recently come across. They knew about my academy… Somehow…” he said under his breath before speaking normally again, “And offered a proposition: If I allow them to let them partake as co-teachers in sex-ed class and…” He looked a little peeved having to say, “A slight fee,” he said slightly glaring before perking up again, “Then they would provide me… with these!”

And out of the floor came out, to everyone’s surprise, fourteen chairs, each with a brand new girl never seen here at school before, wearing the school uniform and restrained and gagged. They included a purple haired girl wearing glasses named “ _Ami_ ”, a blue and white haired girl called “ _Jaclyn_ ”, a red haired girl named “ _Holly_ ”, a goth looking girl with glasses named “ _Riley_ ”, a girl with poofy dark blonde hair and glasses named “ _Karen (IttyBit)_ ”, a girl with long black hair and pink tips wearing a beanie and glasses named “ _Gemna_ ”, a girl with blonde hair with black tips named “ _Erika_ ”, a girl with cat ears named “ _twilight_ ”, a long haired blonde girl called “ _Alex_ ”, a fit looking blonde girl named “ _Chisty_ ”, another blonde named “ _Trippy_ ”, a blonde and red haired girl named “ _Amy_ ”, a young girl with an orange ponytail named “ _April O'Neil_ ” and a tough looking blonde named “ _Cassie Cage_ ”.

Everyone was excited to see among them brand new students, and Mad Mod gave them continued speaking, “Yes yes we’re all excited to see new students enter our academy, but it’s up to you to get them all accustomed to their new home! Can I trust you all to do just that?” 

There was only one answer any of the students could say, “Yes headmaster Mod!”

“Excellent my duckies! Well I’ll leave you to it and see you all in time for sex ed today! Cheerio!” He said as he walked away with his new business partners as all the students, new and old, were dropped into homeroom. New students and sex ed. This was gonna be a good day today, and perhaps an even better school year.

##  **THE**

##  **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos by original characters Ami owned by StepfordCrimson and TheDarkenedMercury, Jaclyn owned by CorruptionPrincess, Holly owned by HollyDolly, “DH” A.K.A. DaHypnoman owned by DaHypnoman, Riley owned by GothTrashRiley, Chisty owned by Chisty, Gemna owned by Mezzberry and Pokemongirl, Erika owned by Er-Ikaa, twilight owned by twilightL, Karen owned by IttyBit, Alex owned by DrgnmastrAlex, Amy owned by Asaola, Trippy owned by 111, Imasuky Lomae owned by Imasuky, DHB owned by DarkHatBoy, Lion owned by HypnoLion, Psych owned by Psychic Savior, Tiny Cow owned by BlessedByCows, David Smith owned by Daveyboysmith, D-Zen Gainsborough owned by GoldenHeartWolfKing, and Hypno-Tan owned by HypnoHub.com. All other characters portrayed are owned by the following companies: DC Comics, Warner Bros., Warner Bros. Interactive, NetherRealm Studios, Mirage Comics and Nickelodeon.


End file.
